What It Feels Like For a Girl
by likeasouffle
Summary: Mike kept the Rocky Horror costume long after the show was over. Tina talks to Kurt about her relationship, and so when she discovers what Mike does with the costume, Blaine inevitably hears about it. And then can't stop thinking about it.
1. Chapter 1

Mike couldn't believe he was doing this again. He was blushing, hard, just thinking about it. He had even double-checked that the entire house was empty, even though he knew for a fact that no one would be home for hours. He stood in the middle of his bedroom for a moment, swallowing down his embarrassment, before going to the closet and opening the door.

There was a suit bag, hanging on a hanger, far on the left side, beyond his _actual_ suits. It looked innocent, like it really was intended just to keep the dust off, like it contained nothing but some sensible formal wear. There was no reason for anyone to ever look inside it, not like there would be if he had written "Private! Do not open!" on the outside, or if he had stored his secrets in a suspiciously opaque crumpled bag in the back of his sock drawer. Mike was a big believer in hiding things in plain sight.

He retrieved the suit bag and laid it down on his bed, and unzipped it slowly, breathing heavier as its contents were revealed. A corset hung from the hanger, black, faux leather, with laces all the way down the front. It wasn't an exact replica of Dr. Frank-N-Furter's, from the movie, but it was pretty close, flat-chested, made for a man. Clipped to the bottom of the hanger were underwear and a garter belt. A zipped pocket on the front of the suit bag contained stockings, long gloves, a fake pearl necklace, and a small make-up bag. He took out all these items, and went back to the closet to get a certain shoe box, just one among many: again, hidden in plain sight.

Mike closed his mirrored closet doors, and stood in front of them, so he could see all of himself, and started stripping. He took off his t-shirt, revealing his well-defined abs and chest, and let it fall to the floor. He was proud of his body. It got him a lot of attention, and he knew Tina especially liked it. He always enjoyed the way she was turned on just by seeing his muscles, and running her hands across his skin. He imitated her movements now, watching himself, imagining that it was _her_ delicate touch he could feel gliding over his stomach, unbuttoning his jeans.

He lowered the zipper and let his jeans fall to the floor. He kicked them away with his bare feet, then bent to remove his boxers as well. Then he stood, still watching himself, with nothing on. His penis was already half-hard with excitement. He felt strange, like he shouldn't be so naked, even in his own room. Like his mother could come in at any moment and see him, and disapprove with a silent look. His instincts were telling him to get into bed under the covers and hide from his own nudity. Instead he picked up the pieces of his costume, one at a time, and started to put them on.

The underwear from the costume was black, like everything else, and shiny, smooth. It felt incredible sliding up his legs. It was shaped kind of like a girl's panties, and was seamless on the front, but like the corset, it had been made for a man's shape, and had room for all his... parts. He pulled it into place with a slight snap of the waistband. He adjusted it for comfort, sliding his fingers just inside the elastic around his legs, and grew even harder at the feeling. He could see the shape of his erection poking forward at the front. He rubbed his palm against it, through the smooth fabric, and exhaled a sharp, sudden breath.

He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled one of the stockings on. He pointed his toes, enjoying the way it made his foot look more feminine, as the material flattened out the hair on his legs. He smoothed one hand down the dark nylon, all the way down his leg and back up again, before pulling the top of the stocking to its full length, most of the way up his thigh. Then he pulled the second stocking up his other leg in a similarly reverent way, his heartbeat racing at the sight. He stood in front of the mirror again, picked up the garter belt, and pulled it around his waist, hooking it closed behind him. Four stretchy straps hung from it, two at each leg, and he clipped them to the stockings, to hold them up.

Next, the shoes. He got them out of the shoebox and slipped them on easily, no straps or buckles. Just simple black high heels, with an open toe. Standing again, once they were on, required strength, and the lift of the heels accentuated his calves. His hips were tilted at a new angle, and he turned to the side for a better view of how shapely his ass looked, and how his skin contrasted with the garters. He crouched down, knees up to his chest, to see the curve of his ass in the silky panties, and the tension in his thighs, stretching the elastic of the stockings. He raised himself up again, slowly, watching his every movement in the mirror.

He had loosened the laces of the corset last time he had worn it. He stepped into it, carefully, pulled it up to his torso, and brought the straps up over his shoulders. He started carefully tightening the laces, starting from the bottom, pulling them hard enough to _feel_ it, hard enough to change the shape of his body. He wasn't fast at it, but he wasn't nearly as slow as he had been the first time. When he was halfway done, he couldn't help pausing to stroke his hands over his narrowed waist, and take some deep breaths into his chest. He had once allowed himself to get light headed, and he wouldn't make that mistake again. Fainting, here in his room, dressed like this, being found like this would be... God. Not worth thinking about. So, not quite so tight this time. But tight enough to really feel it. He finished tightening the laces, all the way up, and tied them off at the top, letting the extra length hang down his chest.

God he was hard. He was so ready to stroke his cock, watching himself, right in front of the mirror. He was going to come so hard. He never bothered with the necklace or the make-up, he wasn't any good at putting on make-up, and he didn't really like the look of it anyway. But just one more thing. Then he'd be ready.

Mike picked up one of the gloves and pulled it on. It was long, it went all the way up past his elbow. It looked... elegant. Feminine. It was silky and shiny, like the panties. It was going to feel incredible stroking his cock. He turned to pick up the other glove, and out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw movement. He gasped, panicking. There, out in the hallway, through the narrow gap in the doorway. His eyes widened in fear. He looked around his room. Where could he hide these things? Where could he hide him_self_? Yes, there was definitely someone there. He whirled around, caught halfway between darting one direction and another. The door pushed open. Fuck. _Fuck!_

A curious face peaked inside, framed by long black hair with blue highlights. Tina. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief. "Hey."

Tina. Thank god it's only Tina, the other possibilities would have been so much worse, but god why did she have to walk in _now_? Mike started pulling his glove off. "Tina, I, I wasn't - It's just my old Rocky Horror costume, I don't really -" He stumbled on his heels, suddenly clumsy.

"Um..." Tina smiled and looked him over. "Looks like somebody's _excited_." She stepped up to him and brought her body right up against his, and brushed her knuckles lightly over his cloth-covered erection. It twitched. "Having fun?"

"I was just - I was just..." But what could he say? His face _burned_ with humiliation. "Tina..."

"I noticed nobody's home." Tina dragged her fingers down the center of his chest, catching them on the laces where they crisscrossed. "And you know, it's a real shame to cover up a body like this." She quickly untied the knot at the top and starting pulling the laces loose. She kissed his face eagerly. "Come on, show me your abs."

"Tina, what are you -" Mike tried to still her hands, but she persisted. "Are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?"

Tina laughed. "What, you think I'd let an opportunity like this go to waste?" She brought her hand down to his crotch again, and gave it just a light touch. "Come on, take this stuff off and let's have some fun." She finished loosening the laces and pulled the straps down his shoulders.

Mike helped her pull his corset down his body and removed it completely. He dragged a hand through his hair, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Tina, don't you think this is kind of... kind of _weird_?"

Tina kissed him. "Mike, I really don't care what turns you on. As long as I'm the one who gets to take advantage of it."

"You... Really?" Mike laughed, relieved, embarrassed, nervous. "You're really not freaked out or anything?"

Tina stroked her hands over his strong shoulders, his solid chest, his incredible abs. "I am way too turned on to take the time to freak out." She backed herself toward the bed, and pulled him with her, with her hands around his neck. "I really need you to get on top of me now."

Mike let her drag him along, then he stumbled, and bent down, laughing. "Wait, just let me -" He pulled off his high heeled shoes, one at a time, and then did as he was told, straddling her on the bed. He let her kiss his shame away, as she moaned and gasped beneath him. He quickly lost himself in it, and it all felt so good, so safe, so hot. It all felt so familiar.

Well, other than the stockings.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was feeling relaxed, laying on his back on his bed, with Blaine's head resting on his chest. They were listening to music, chatting about school and their friends, and Kurt was idly tracing circles on Blaine's neck with his fingers. The door was ajar, as Kurt's family was home, so they couldn't get overly sexual. But they were resting together, and had finished all their homework, and life was good.

When Kurt's phone rang, he managed to get it out of his pocket and answer it without jostling Blaine too much.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! It's Tina. I have to tell you something _hilarious_. Are you alone?"

"No, I'm hanging out with Blaine."

"Ok, you both have to _swear_ not to tell this to _anyone. Ever_."

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, do you promise not to tell anyone what Tina's about to say?"

Blaine tilted his head to look at Kurt. "Who would I tell?"

"Ok, he promises," Kurt said. "What's up?"

"Ok. So you know how sometimes when Mike Chang's parents aren't home, I walk into his house without ringing the doorbell, to surprise him?"

"No, but go on."

"Well today I did that, and he was in his room, uh, alone... You know..."

"Are you sure I need to hear this story?"

"And he was getting dressed up in his Frank-N-Furter costume! Can you believe that?"

"Wait, like, as a sexy thing?"

"Yes! He had heels on and everything! He was checking himself out in the mirror like a big perv."

"Oh my god."

"I know! I couldn't believe it."

"What did you do?"

"Well, I mean, we had the house to ourselves, and he was already kind of... worked up, so I stuck to my original plan and started molesting him -"

"You're so ladylike."

"But the point is, my boyfriend has a _crossdressing_ fetish. I would have laughed in his face if it wouldn't have ruined my chances of getting hot makeouts."

"That's so bizarre."

"What's bizarre?" Blaine scooted up the bed until he was eye-level with Kurt.

"Mike Chang, crossdressing." Kurt grinned.

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt and started to settle on his side in his new position. He looked perplexed.

Kurt continued, into the phone: "Was it the whole costume? With the make up and everything?"

"No, no make up," Tina said. "I don't think he was done getting dressed up when I got there."

"But like, the corset and stockings and stuff?"

"Yeah."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Are we talking about Mike the dancer? Bubble Toes Mike?"

"The very same," Kurt laughed.

"Wow..." Blaine pressed his pelvis closer against Kurt's body, and Kurt could feel that he was hard.

"Just a sec Tina. _Blaine_ -" Kurt moved the phone away from his face and whispered, shocked: "Is this turning you on?"

Blaine closed his eyes and blushed, rocking his hips a little. "Well. Have you actually _pictured_ it?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine, amused. "I... guess he has a pretty nice body...?"

"In _stockings. Jesus._"

Kurt brought the phone up to his ear again. "Tina, for future reference, never let Mike do anything _remotely_ sexy in front of Blaine, ok?"

Tina laughed.

Kurt grinned as Blaine kept rutting against him slowly, breathing heavier. "So... did you like it?" Kurt said. "Or was it really weird?"

Tina said, "It was _so_ weird. I made him take most of it off, I mean, what's the point if I can't see his abs -"

"Of course."

"But when I walked into the room, and he was standing there like that, it's like, it didn't _fit_, in my brain. Like, 'That's a man in lingerie.' It was so _weird_."

"I can imagine."

"I mean, no offense to _you_, obviously. You know I love your sweaters and everything. But this is different."

Kurt shook his head. "No, of course. It's totally different. And Mike is a different body type -"

"Yes! All those muscles, with a corset?"

"That would just be wrong."

"Certain guys I'm sure can pull it off. I think you maybe could. But Mike? Or like, what if it was Blaine?" Tina giggled.

"Oh god. Ridiculous." Kurt laughed. "Blaine, promise me you'll never do drag."

Blaine stilled his movements, opened his eyes, and frowned. "Why not?"

"Just, think about it Blaine. Lingerie and chest hair? Together?"

Blaine looked hurt. "But... what about Tim Curry?"

"Tim Curry has more charisma in his pinky finger than I have in my entire body. And Rocky Horror is awesome, and classic, and it was very brave in its day. But it's not sexy."

Blaine pouted. Actually stuck his bottom lip out and _pouted_. "But... I have charisma..."

Tina said "What's going on?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. Blaine is just offended that I don't think he'd be sexy in lingerie. He's a dork."

Blaine rolled away from Kurt, onto his back, looking pensive.

Tina laughed. "Boys are so sensitive. Should I let you go do damage control?"

"Maybe," Kurt said. "What are you going to do about Mike?"

"I don't know. Talk to him about panties anytime I'm horny and he's not? I think this could be really useful."

Kurt grinned. "Have fun with that. Talk to you later?"

"Yep, bye!"

Kurt hung up and wrapped an arm around Blaine, who was still frowning. "Hey. You're not actually upset about this are you?"

Blaine just shrugged.

"Blaine. Come on. You _know_ I think you're sexy." He pressed closer to kiss Blaine's lips, and he did kiss back, reluctantly, but didn't stop frowning. "Blaine."

"What?"

Kurt sighed softly, and looked Blaine over, considering. "You're sexy. Believe me. You are... masculine, and strong, and... hirsute." He grinned. "And I love that about you. I just... Clothes are meant to work with your strengths, and accentuate them. And lingerie is designed for women. It works best on women who aren't too heavy, but who have curves. Small waists, big hips... It just wouldn't do anything _for_ you."

Blaine grumbled. "Yeah, I know."

"If you want to be sexy, you don't have to wear ladies' underwear. You just have to be you."

Blaine initiated their kiss this time, and seemed to relax a little.

"Preferably naked." Kurt's grin widened as he blushed.

Blaine's sharp exhale was almost a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "I just thought it sounded... interesting. That's all."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi, Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, I hope it's ok that I called you. I got your number off Facebook. It's Blaine."

"Sure, hi! Long time no see."

"Yeah. Listen. This is going to sound weird, but, I wanted to ask you something..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mike Chang's house had been easy to find, and Blaine had arrived at the pre-arranged time. It was right after school, a few days after that first phone call. Before dinner was the best time for privacy, it turned out. Blaine followed Mike upstairs. Once inside the bedroom, Mike sat on the bed and gestured for Blaine to do the same.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" His tone was friendly, relaxed.

"Ok, here's the thing." Blaine made sure to maintain eye contact for this part. "And don't think I'm judging, because I'm really really not."

Mike's expression fell. He looked suddenly worried.

"Tina talks to Kurt about your love life."

Mike gasped. "You don't mean -" His eyes widened comically. "You mean you _know_ about...?" He brought both hands up to cover his eyes, and gripped his hair with his fingers. "Shit. Shit."

"No, listen." Blaine started to reach out to touch his shoulder, but brought his hand back before he connected. "It's really ok. You don't have to be embarrassed, or -"

"Who else knows?" Mike lowered his hands, leaving his hair in slight disarray, and was frantically searching Blaine's face for any sign of just how humiliated he should feel.

"No one! As far as I know. I mean _I_ haven't told anyone, and Kurt wouldn't..."

"He told _you_."

"No, I was just in the room, at the time, when he and Tina were talking about it. She made us promise to keep it a secret. I think it's ok."

"I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry. I really didn't come here to embarrass you."

Mike took a deep breath, and tried to smooth his hair down. "We _are_ both talking about the same thing right? Just... so I know."

"I don't know all the details. Basically all I got out of that conversation is that you at some point have worn a corset and stockings -"

"Fuck -"

"And I think that's pretty fantastic. Honestly I can't stop thinking about it. And I just thought, if you were ok with it, I wanted to talk about it. You know. Figure things out, or something."

Mike's face was tight with tension. He swallowed hard. "You're serious."

Blaine nodded, wide-eyed. "Yes. I really have a lot of respect for you, for being brave enough to experiment with your gender, especially as a straight male. And to include your girlfriend and everything..."

Mike barked out a laugh. "That was an accident. She wasn't supposed to find out."

"Oh." Blaine said. "Well. All the same."

Mike looked him over for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe we're talking about this."

"What do you mean? You've talked about it before, haven't you? You've talked to Tina, right?"

"No. No, she just - walked in on me, the other day, and made me take it off, and she hasn't asked about it since then. And _I_ sure haven't brought it up."

"She made you take it _off_? Why?"

"Well, the -" Mike cleared his throat. "The corset. She said she didn't want me to be covered up. She said she wanted to see my abs."

"That _sucks_. You're doing something that _sexy_, and the person you're dating walks in, and she won't even humor you a little bit?"

"Well, she let me leave on the... the..." He cringed.

"Stockings?"

Mike blushed hard, and struggled to meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine blinked. He took a deep, slow breath. "Wow."

"What?"

Blaine looked excited. "Did you actually have _sex_ while you were wearing them? Was it _amazing_?"

"Um." Mike laughed disbelievingly. "You um. You think it sounds amazing?"

"It's... God. It sounds incredible."

"I wouldn't go as far as _incredible_. I mean. It was hot. Obviously. But... I mean it could have been so much better."

"You mean because she made you take your corset off?"

"Yeah, that, and how she kept calling me Mike and everything. It was distracting."

Blaine tilted his head, eyes crinkling with half a smile. "So... you're not just you in different clothes, when you're dressed up. You're someone else."

"No, no, I mean I'm not a tranny or anything -"

Blaine cut him off, suddenly serious. "Ok, hang on a second. You seem like a really good guy, so you should know the word 'tranny' is kind of derogatory. It's usually considered a slur."

"Oh. It is?" Mike shook his head. "I don't mean it like a bad thing. I just mean I'm not..."

"Transgendered."

"Yeah. I'm not a woman trapped in a man's body or anything like that. It's just because it's hot."

"I believe you."

"I don't know why it is. I don't think about that stuff at any other time. When I'm not, you know -" He coughed. "It's just that it's so hot, thinking about how girls do it, and if I _was_ one, then..."

Blaine licked his lips. "I understand. I'm not judging you."

Mike paused, mouth still open slightly, like he wasn't finished he closed it, took a deep breath, and nodded. "Thanks."

"Are you ok?"

Mike nodded again, slowly, pensively. "Man, it actually feels really good to talk about it. This is like, a huge relief."

Blaine smiled. "You really have nothing to be ashamed of. I don't think less of you."

"Yeah. I think I'm getting that. Like, someone _knows_, and it's... kind of ok."

"It's definitely ok."

"Do you think maybe...?" Mike paused, blushing.

"Maybe what?" Blaine smiled reassuringly.

"If talking about it makes me feel better, maybe, other stuff will make me feel better. Sharing other stuff."

"Like other fetishes?"

"No, the same one. Just. Maybe if you actually _saw_, and still didn't freak out..."

Blaine froze. He kept his voice neutral, like that wasn't the hottest idea he had ever heard. "Sure. I would be ok with seeing it."

"I mean I just kind of thought, I think it would be cool to just, like, wear it in front of somebody and have the world not end. Just like. Hang out, sort of."

Blaine nodded, a little too quickly. "To get more comfortable in it. To feel less ashamed."

"Would that be ok?"

"Of course."

"Yeah." Mike closed his eyes. He sighed and reached his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Ok. Yeah. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Ok, you can come back in."<p>

Blaine took a deep breath. He'd been standing in the hallway, trying not to get too visibly turned on, thinking about Mike taking off his clothes just on the other side of the door, thinking about Mike's lean, graceful body adorned in lace and satin. He tried and failed to think about something else, anything unsexy. Another deep breath. He opened the door.

"Oh my god..."

Mike was standing in the middle of the room, in a corset, stockings with _garters_, long black fingerless opera gloves, fucking _heels_... His legs looked incredible. Long, strong, smooth under the nylon of the stockings. The shape of his feet where they disappeared into the black high-heeled shoes, and his toes where they peeked out at the end.

Blaine drew his eyes up over Mike's body, and openly gazed at the shiny black underwear, the way it bulged at the front with the evidence of Mike's arousal. At the shape of the corset, where it dipped in at his waist, then widened over his ribs. The long strip of skin up the center of his torso, the narrow view of just a glimpse of his muscles, decorated by the corset's laces all the way up.

"Look at you..." Blaine stepped forward as if compelled by some outside force, as if he wasn't in control of himself. He reached out, his hand inching toward the shiny black material cinching Mike's waist. "Can I touch -?"

Mike took a step back. "I'm not gay."

"Oh, no, no, of course not. I didn't mean -" Blaine held his hands out in a placating gesture. He looked up, finally, and took in Mike's wary but unoffended expression. "I just meant... How does it _feel_?"

Mike regarded Blaine thoughtfully, then looked down at himself. "It feels..." He smoothed his hands over the corset laces at his stomach, then the faux leather covering his sides. "Well. This, the corset, feels... tight. You can't take a deep breath. It's... kind of a rush."

Blaine stood perfectly still, feeling his heartbeat thudding in his throat. He didn't want to do or say anything that would stop Mike from talking, now that he'd started.

"And I kind of wish it was regular cloth, something that breathes. It gets kind of... sweaty." Mike laughed. "It really does feel stupidly good to talk about this." His hands drifted down to the garters at his hips, down to the elastic of the stockings on his thighs. He fidgeted with them and pulled the material a little. "And these feel really... I don't know how to explain it. You can feel them moving around when you walk. They constantly remind you they're there."

Mike stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, knees together, angled toward Blaine. Sitting seemed to make him feel a lot more at ease with everything, and his expression, his posture, everything, got more relaxed. Blaine moved to sit beside him on the bed, his gaze never wavering from Mike's body.

"And the -" Mike only hesitated for a moment. "Panties. They feel really..." He paused, considering. "Well... They feel like this." He reached over and stroked Blaine's forearm, back and forth, with his gloved hand.

"Oh my god..." Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled a quick, surprised breath. The glove was so smooth, so soft and satiny. "That's... It feels like that on your -?" _Cock._ He cut himself off before he said it out loud. "Your gloves are so, oh _wow_, do you wear them when you touch yourself?"

Mike jerked his hand back as if he'd been burned. Blaine was about to apologize, _forget it, forget I said anything,_ but Mike spoke before he had the chance. "Sometimes. I -" He swallowed. "It sort of depends how much effort I'm willing to go to. To wash them." He was blushing again. "You have to do it by hand."

Blaine's mind was suddenly flooded with images of Mike pleasuring himself, dressed like this, his come shooting out over the cloth of his elegant satin gloves. Sullying them with his depraved fantasies. Blaine felt breathless, dizzy.

Mike pressed the heels of his hands into the mattress at his sides, the tension showing all the way up his arms. "They're not like in Rocky Horror. They're supposed to be lace, I think. But. I think these ones feel better."

"They feel really good."

"They're the same material. As the, um."

"Panties."

Mike swallowed. "Yeah. Yes."

Blaine spoke so quietly he was almost whispering. "I like your panties."

"_Oh..._" Mike looked down at himself, at his lingerie-clad body. He was breathing heavier. Blaine could hear it.

"Is it ok that I said that?"

Mike's fingers curved and dug into the mattress, gripping the sheet. "Yeah."

"Your panties are really cute."

Mike's hard cock twitched, the shape of it visible through the cloth.

Blaine's chest rose and fell with the intensity of his breaths. "Is this making you wet?"

"Oh my god..." Mike's cock moved again. He brought his hands up onto his thighs, curved his fingers into fists.

"Are you thinking about touching yourself?"

Mike squeezed his eyes shut and panted.

"You can, you know. If you want to. Frig yourself."

Mike gasped loudly, then started to rub his cock through his underwear, urgently, desperately.

Blaine's own body felt like it was throbbing with the need to be touched. He clasped his hands behind his back. "Do you like that? Rubbing your clit?"

Mike slipped his hand into his underwear and made a sound like a choked off sob.

"Does that feel good?"

"Fuck. Fuck. Yes." He gripped his cock and stroked it faster, faster... The material stretched obscenely around his fist. His wrist where it disappeared into the waistband was a blur of motion.

Blaine rocked his hips uselessly, aching for friction, but kept his hands resolutely gripping each other behind his back. "Is your pussy getting wetter? Are you going to squirt in your panties, down your legs, get your stockings wet...?"

"Oh god, fuck, I can't, I'm gonna -"

"God, just look at you. You're such a pretty girl."

"Oh!" Mike came with a broken off shout, his face twisted into a grimace of mindless pleasure. He stilled his frantic stroking, squeezed his cock, bucked his hips. A few more jerky strokes, as the wetness of his come spread wider across the front of his panties.

His chest expanded with a sudden inhalation. He sat there, breathing hard, and Blaine could see that his fingers were moving lightly, squeezing a little. Mike made a long, low sound, like a drawn-out moan. "Mmmmm..."

He kept his hand wrapped around his cock as he looked up at Blaine. They were both panting. He watched Blaine squirming, rocking his hips.

"_Wow_," was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt answered the door smiling, but it transformed into a frown as he took in Blaine's red, puffy eyes and wobbly chin.

"What's the matter?" He took Blaine's hand and led him inside.

"We really need to talk." Blaine sniffled and kicked his shoes off.

Kurt shut the door behind them and started through the empty house and up the stairs, looking back over his shoulder as Blaine followed, head bowed.

Once they were seated on Kurt's bed, facing each other, cross-legged and clasping their hands together, Kurt leaned forward and urged Blaine to speak. "Tell me what's wrong." He stroked his thumb over Blaine's fingers.

"I am so, so sorry, Kurt." Blaine's face crumpled into an even more miserable expression. "I'm just so sorry."

Kurt's frown deepened. He studied Blaine's face as he said: "What happened?"

Blaine swallowed, and sniffled. He forced himself to look into Kurt's eyes. "I cheated on you."

Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's. "_What_?"

"_God_, I'm sorry." Blaine lowered his eyes.

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "With _who_?"

Blaine swallowed hard again. "Mike."

"Mike Chang?" Kurt's face was stonily expressionless. "When did this _happen_?"

Blaine made a sound like a hiccup, and kept his eyes lowered to the bedspread. "Just now, like twenty minutes ago. I'm s-"

"Just now. You had sex with him. Just now."

"_No,_ no, not sex." Blaine said it in a rush as he looked back up at Kurt.

"You kissed him then." Kurt looked confused, still disbelieving.

"Um..." Blaine flinched. "No, there wasn't any kissing. It was, we -"

Kurt raised one eyebrow impatiently. "Why don't you just tell me what happened."

Blaine took several deep breaths and sniffed again. "Ok. I... Ok." He set his shoulders back and met Kurt's eyes. "Well, I went to his house - just to talk - and we were talking about his... crossdressing, thing. I swear, I just went there to talk. And it made him feel better, being open about it, so we - god I'm an idiot - we decided he should get dressed up -"

"In his Frank-N-Furter costume?"

"Yeah, and it was, it was..." He broke off. "Anyway. He ended up... masturbating. In front of me."

Kurt just stared at Blaine, waiting.

"I'm so sorry Kurt."

"What else?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. He raised one shoulder slightly. "That's it."

Kurt just breathed for a moment, his jaw tense and his lips pressed together. "Did you touch him?"

"No."

"Did he touch you?"

Blaine shook his head. "No."

Kurt swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt uncrossed his arms and put one hand against the side of his own face.

"Kurt. Talk to me." Blaine's eyes were wide and scared.

Kurt dropped both hands to his lap. "You're telling me... you didn't touch him, he didn't touch you, and you felt so guilty you came straight here to confess."

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

Kurt laughed humorlessly. "_Blaine_. I thought it was going to be something _horrible_."

"Isn't this bad enough?"

"You told me you _cheated_ on me. I was picturing the worst."

"Kurt, he did it right in front of me. I was part of it."

"You didn't even touch him."

"But I was talking to him. I was... I was talking _dirty_, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"It was a very intimate experience."

"Blaine." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. "I'm not saying it's nothing. It's obviously not nothing. But I am honestly so relieved right now, to know that you didn't let things go too far, and you weren't willing to keep me in the dark. It's not like I want you to go around talking dirty to other guys, but god, I'm so glad you didn't try to keep this a secret from me."

"Of course not. How could I do that?"

Kurt took a long, deep breath. "Thank you for telling me."

"I'm so sorry it happened. I don't know what I was thinking."

Kurt bit his lip. "Were you by any chance thinking... 'This is really hot, and Kurt would never understand, so I'd better take advantage of this opportunity to do this kinky thing I'd never get to do normally, with someone who won't think less of me for it?'"

"Kurt, what do you...?"

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Blaine, and for saying you wouldn't look good in lingerie."

Blaine shrugged sadly. "It's ok."

Kurt sighed. He laid down on the bed and pulled Blaine to lie with him, both of them on their sides, facing each other. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and stroked his back until they were snuggling comfortably. Then he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Here's the thing," Kurt said. "I tend to think of myself as being very open-minded by default, just because I'm ok with being gay, and because I don't dress like anyone else I know. It really bothers me every time something happens that shows that in some ways, I'm actually kind of conservative."

Blaine frowned. "Kurt..."

"I don't want to be the kind of person who thinks less of someone for being different, or for liking something unusual. I want to be accepting. I mean, it shouldn't _matter_ if you want to wear costumes in the bedroom, if it turns you on."

"It's ok, I don't have to. If you don't like it I'll just -"

"No, but I don't have any real _reason_ not to like it. It's not like it's immoral, or illegal, or like, dangerous, or anything. I just, every time I picture it it just seems so _silly_. What if I react badly and make you feel even worse about it? What if I _laugh_? I'll just drive you away again -"

"You didn't drive me away, Kurt, this is my fault. I'm responsible for my own actions. You can't blame yourself for what I did."

"But would it still have happened if I hadn't said those things to you? If I hadn't basically made fun of you?"

Blaine winced "Kurt..."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's. "Blaine. Promise me you won't have any more... _intimate experiences_ with any other guys, and I promise I'll try to be more accepting."

Blaine nodded quickly. "I promise. I absolutely promise."

"Well, I promise too. And I want to start right now. I want to be more accepting, starting now."

He nodded again. "Ok."

Kurt looked at Blaine's lips. "Tell me about something you want to do. With me."

"Kurt -" Blaine blushed and laughed.

"Come on." Kurt nudged Blaine's leg with his knee.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well. Are you dressing up, or am I?"

"Um." Blaine ducked his head down under Kurt's chin. "Me."

"And what do you want to wear?" Kurt waited for a response, and felt Blaine's fingers gripping his shirt harder. "Stockings and a corset, like Mike?"

"No. I mean. The stockings are really hot, but - Oh god. And the _shoes_." Blaine shook his head. "But no. That's not what I was thinking."

"What then?"

"I was thinking, something... colorful."

Kurt pressed closer to Blaine and entwined their legs. "Like a deep red lacy thing, or..."

"No. Like. Girly." Blaine slid his hand down to Kurt's waist. "Panties." He rocked his hips hard against Kurt, just once. "Pink, or like, orange. Something... cute."

Kurt grinned. "Ok. So say we got you some pink panties to wear." He started slowly humping against Blaine.

"Oh god."

"What shape would they be? Would they be real girls' panties? Or something more specially made so they fit?"

"No. Something a girl would wear. Something you could just walk into Wal-Mart and buy."

"It wouldn't matter that there wouldn't be enough room?"

Blaine gasped. He swallowed hard, and thrust against Kurt. "It would matter."

Kurt raised one eyebrow. "They'd be tight."

Blaine moaned. "Yeah."

Kurt rolled them so that he was on top, on his hands and knees, his legs between Blaine's. He humped against him harder, and watched his face. "Tell me what else you want."

Blaine spread his legs further. "I was thinking about... Do you think you'd be willing to...?"

"What?"

Blaine turned his head to the side, panting. "Paint my nails?"

Kurt kept rocking his body harder, feeling Blaine's erection pressing into him. "Fingers or toes?"

"Oh god. Both."

"What color?"

"Anything. Not black." Blaine was breathing harder, and he thrust up against Kurt jerkily.

"How about a nice burgundy?"

"_Yes_. Burgundy. You would do that," he stroked his hands across Kurt's chest, "for me?"

"Yes. And then what?"

"Then I would look down at myself -" He did as he described, looking at their bodies rocking and bending together. "And watch my hands on you, in your hair, on your -" He gasped, "cock -"

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's neck, sucking the skin by his collarbone.

"And your hands in my panties -" Blaine started bucking harder, and raised his legs up to hook his feet against Kurt's hips. "Fuck. Fuck. And I'd wrap my legs around you so I could see my pretty toes, unh -"

Kurt kissed up Blaine's neck to his ear. "Yes. Keep going."

"And I'd rub my chest through my bra, and, _fuck_, Kurt -"

Blaine surged upward and pressed his body tight against Kurt's, holding there as he came, gasping and gripping Kurt's shirt tight in his hands. He rocked his hips a few more times, sliding his cloth-covered cock against Kurt. He threw his head back and his legs fell from their position, spread up and open, down to the bed.

His hands loosened their grip, and his whole body went slack. He sunk down into the bed, chest heaving with his breath. He looked up at Kurt, who had sat up and was looking at the damp spot on the front of Blaine's pants, smirking.

"You're gonna have to borrow my jeans, _again_, if you want to stay for supper."

"Sorry." Blaine smoothed his hands over Kurt's chest, and down toward the button of his pants, looking decidedly not sorry.

"How are you going to make it up to me?"

Blaine grinned. "I'll think of something."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to wear it to school tomorrow?" Kurt asked. He was sitting on the bed, with Blaine's hand resting on his knee. Kurt was carefully painting Blaine's fingernails, his head bowed and eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Are you joking? I'm not even going to wear it _home_ tonight. Can you _imagine_ the look on my dad's face?" Blaine had been blushing since they started this, when Kurt had gone searching the house for nail polish, and throughout the process of having his toenails painted. His face wasn't showing signs of cooling off even now that most of his fingernails were done.

"You're making me go to all this effort and you're just gonna take it off again?" Kurt was doing his best annoyed voice, but he was smiling.

"Your stepmom does have nail polish remover right?"

"Of course." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly, but didn't waver from the task at hand. He dipped the brush back into the bottle, and brushed the excess off against the side of the rim before carefully stroking colour onto Blaine's index fingernail. "But you know, I'm not sure if you _deserve_ nail polish remover. Maybe I'll just make you go home like this..." He smirked down at Blaine's hand.

Blaine barked out a nervous laugh, red-faced and grinning. "Please tell me you wouldn't do that to me. You're not _that_ cruel!"

Suddenly Kurt's dad was in the doorway, knocking on the wall. "Hey Buddy." Blaine's heart slammed in his chest, racing in triple time and kicking out adrenaline.

"Hey Dad," Kurt replied without even looking up from his work.

Blaine's wide eyes darted between Kurt and his dad. His quick, shallow breaths felt like they weren't enough, like he wasn't getting enough air.

"How was school?" Burt was leaning against the doorframe, flipping through the mail. Not even paying attention to what they were doing.

"Ok. The Bully Whips continue to be weirdly effective. French continues to be insultingly easy."

"That's my boy." Burt raised his eyes to look at the two of them. "You kids ok with leftovers? I think there's still half that lasagna."

"Sure, I'll help Carole throw a salad together for a side dish," Kurt said. He replaced the brush in the bottle and smiled up at his dad.

"I take it you're staying for dinner Blaine?"

Blaine gaped at him stupidly. "Uh." He swallowed. Blinked. "Yeah." Cleared his throat. "Yes. If that's ok."

Burt furrowed his brow and gave Blaine a strange look. "Ok, well. Half an hour, alright?" He walked off toward the stairs.

"Ok Dad," Kurt said.

Blaine held perfectly still until the sounds of the footsteps were gone. Then his whole torso crumpled forward and he sucked in a breath, like he'd just finished running a race. "Oh my _god_. Your dad thinks I'm a freak now."

"He does not. You're being paranoid."

"Maybe we should just wash this all off right now."

"Don't be stupid. Come on, we just have two nails left, and then we just barely have time for it to dry before we eat."

"I can't believe I'm going to have _nail polish_ on while we have dinner with your _family_. I can't believe I agreed to this. What was I _thinking_?"

"Blaine. Calm down. Really." Kurt was chuckling at him. "It's going to be fine. My dad has seen me in spandex and sequins. He's seen my tiara collection. Believe me. This is nothing."

Blaine took some deep breaths. "I'm going to throw up. I really am."

"No you're not. Because then I'd have to kill you. These are Dior."

* * *

><p>"So? What do you think?" Kurt asked, screwing the lid back on the bottle.<p>

"I can't stop looking at my hands." Blaine waggled his fingers in front of his face. "I can't believe what a difference a little colour makes."

"Careful, they're not dry yet."

"They just look so _exciting_ this way." He smoothed his hands up and down his thighs, just to see them move.

"Blaine, you're going to smudge them."

"I bet getting a tattoo is like this." Blaine tried to hold still, and tapped one heel quickly against the floor. "You know. Decorated. I bet it just makes you want to look at yourself all the time."

Kurt raised one eyebrow and half-smiled. "Weirdo."

"Don't they just _really_ draw your attention?" Blaine still hadn't looked up at Kurt because he was too focused on his hands.

"Yes, you're very pretty, Narcissus. I could just stare at you all day long."

Blaine finally looked up at Kurt, and blushed. "Sorry. I just... Thank you for painting my nails for me. I really like it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can tell." He leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek. "I'm glad you're happy."

* * *

><p>"Carole, is it ok that Blaine and I borrowed your nail polish?"<p>

"Sure Hon. Take these and start setting the table?" Carole handed Kurt a stack of plates. "What does Blaine want to drink? Water, juice...?"

Blaine found himself gaping stupidly again when both Kurt and his stepmother looked at him expectantly. "Um. Juice. Is good. Thank you." He quickly took his seat so he could hide his hands under the table.

Once the salad had been made and the cutlery and drinks had been placed, Kurt and his parents started serving themselves from the dishes in the centre of the table. Blaine couldn't do this without revealing his hands, so he waited until last, so that everyone would be distracted by eating. Suddenly the exciting, attention-getting nature of his nail polish seemed once again like a very bad thing.

He took a breath, and reached out for the salad tongs, gingerly, trying to act casual. He swallowed hard, and went about scooping food onto his plate. No one commented. He glanced around the table, sneakily, from under his eyelashes. Carole remarked that Finn would be home soon. Burt started a conversation with Kurt about homework. No one was staring. No one _cared_. It was... shockingly liberating. Blaine fought to suppress a smile as he started to eat.

A few minutes into the meal, Finn burst through the front door, thudded into the kitchen, kissed his mother's cheek, and started serving himself some lasagna as he took his seat. "Sorry I'm late. Coach Beiste is really riding us about teamwork lately and - Dude, why are your nails red?"

Blaine startled, mid-swallow, and coughed a little.

Kurt sighed dramatically. "They're not _red_, Finn, they're burgundy. Like the wine."

Finn considered Blaine's nails as he took a bite of lasagna. "No offense Kurt, but I thought the girly stuff was kinda _your_ thing."

Kurt glared. "I don't have an exclusive _claim_ on accessorizing, Finn. Other people are allowed to do it."

Carole nudged Finn. "Have some salad Sweety."

Blaine had some juice and got his breathing and swallowing back under control. His face felt hot.

Finn served himself some cucumbery parts and avoided the lettucey parts. "Yeah, I know, it's cool and everything. I'm just saying, you know, it's _Blaine_. He's a _dude_."

Kurt rolled his eyes _hard_. "You are _aware_ that your gender binary worldview is both erroneous and insulting, right?"

"Um..." Finn stared at Kurt and really seemed to think about it. "I'm not sure what that means, but I swear I wasn't insulting anyone. I was just wondering _why_. You know." He turned to Blaine. "What started it?"

_And the panties. They feel really... Well... They feel like this._

Blaine's fork clattered to his plate and he cleared his throat. "It's just a, um, an experiment." He tried to smile normally. "I'm just trying it out. I'm not sure what started it."

Finn nodded and took a bite of lasagna. "That's cool."

Carole nudged him again. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Blaine picked up his fork to start eating again, and tried not to think about how his pretty fingers would look wrapped around Kurt's cock.

_Is this making you wet?_

It was going to be a long meal.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike was sitting on the edge of Tina's bed, holding her hand, as she sat cross-legged facing him. There was a nervous line between his eyebrows and his jaw was tense. "So Blaine came over to my house yesterday."

"How come?" she asked.

"To talk."

Tina giggled. "You know, from something Kurt said, I think Blaine might have a little crush on you."

Mike blushed. "Yeah, I think he might too."

Tina's face broke into a wide-eyed grin. "Oh my gosh, did something sexy happen?"

Mike looked away. "Uh. Yeah, actually."

"_Really_? Did you guys make out?" Tina bounced on the bed in her excitement.

"No." Mike looked confused. "Wait. Would you be ok with that?"

"Only if you took pictures. Or did it in front of me." She smirked and raised her eyebrows in an adorable parody of lecherousness.

"Tina..." Mike let a smile slip, but he was still blushing. "I'm being serious here. He came over, and... _things_ happened. I'm not joking."

Tina's smile faltered. "You really did something with him? I thought you didn't like guys."

"I don't. But. This was different." Mike squeezed her hand. "It wasn't about who it was. It was about... what was happening."

She shifted her weight, rocked backward. "Was it hot?"

He ducked his head, ashamed. He nodded once.

Tina searched his face. "Well what did he do? Is it something I can do?"

"Maybe. I don't know if you'd want to. It was... It had to do with the Rocky Horror costume."

"So? I can deal with that."

"I... Are you sure? I thought you didn't like it."

"Mike, I'll do anything you want. Don't you know that by now? I didn't like dressing up like a cheerleader either, but I did that for you."

"But... I thought you just did that because you didn't want me distracted by Brittany."

"And now I don't want you distracted by Blaine."

Mike shook his head. "Tina, I'm not going to... I'm not interested in Blaine."

"You're interested in whatever he did for you that I don't do for you. So. Tell me what he did that was so hot."

He swallowed. "He just... I was dressed up, and he... watched. Me."

"That's it? _I_ can do that."

"You said you didn't want me to be covered up."

Tina shrugged. "Well I wouldn't want to do it _every_ time. But every now and then. That would be fine."

"Really? So... You're not mad?" Mike's whole face brightened.

"About him watching you? That's nothing. That's like cybering. It's not like you cheated on me."

He sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to be jealous."

"Of course I'm jealous. You had kinky fun with someone else and I wasn't there. I feel left out."

Mike lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry." He frowned.

"But it's not the end of the world. I'm not gonna break up with you over it." A startled look crossed Tina's face. She got her phone out of the pocket of her sweater and started typing. "Crap, I have to text Kurt. Sorry." She wrote:

_You and Blaine need to have a talk._

Then she said "You know, if you ever want to do something, you just have to ask."

"Tina, it's embarrassing. I don't know how to ask for this stuff."

"It shouldn't be any harder than asking for regular sex."

"Yeah but I usually _don't_ ask for regular sex. I mean I usually don't have to say things out loud. I just start kissing you, and you know what I want."

Tina's phone beeped and she read Kurt's reply.

_About what happened with Mike? We talked already. Don't worry._

She texted back:

_You're not breaking up are you?_

Tina put her phone down and looked at Mike. She said: "I think you either need to say it out loud, or you need to come up with another way to ask for it, because I'm totally willing to fool around with you while you're all dressed up in lingerie, but it's your thing, not mine, so I'm not really gonna be the one bringing it up. You are." Her phone beeped again.

_LOL no we're good. Are you ok?_

She sent one last reply to Kurt before putting her phone away in her pocket:

_Yes I'll call you later. xo_

"Sorry about that," Tina said.

"It's ok." Mike shrugged. "I'm sorry for... you know. I'm sorry things happened with Blaine."

"It's ok." Tina leaned forward and pecked his cheek, and took his hands in hers again. "It's really ok. I'm not mad at you."

Mike smiled. "Thank you."

"So... what do you want to do now?" Tina tilted her head and licked her lips.

He pulled his hands away from hers and clasped them together between his thighs. "Well. Um."

"Yes?"

"Well it's. We have time. Right now. And..."

"Do you have something you want to ask me?" Tina was smiling.

"Tina, you know what I want. Why do I have to say it?"

"No, but I don't know what you want." She held up her finger and tilted it back and forth. "Maybe you want to have some plain old vanilla sex. Or maybe you want to try bondage or something. How should I know if you don't tell me?"

"Tina. I..." Mike swallowed and hunched forward. His eyes were on the floor. "I want to wear -" He flinched. "Uh. Girl clothes."

Tina giggled.

Mike ducked his head and blushed brighter.

"Right now?" Tina said. "You want to borrow something of mine?"

Mike pressed his lips together and swallowed again. He still couldn't meet her eyes.

Tina looked toward her open closet. "I'm not sure what I have that'll fit. You kind of have big shoulders."

"If - It's not a big deal. We don't have to -"

"Maybe something loose would work. Something strappy."

Tina got up to look through her clothes. She pulled the hangers aside one at a time, considering various dresses, skirts, and lacy tops, before she pulled something out to show Mike. "What do you think of this?"

* * *

><p>Mike was already hard by the time he was naked. He looked at Tina, the way she was sitting on her bed and watching him with rapt attention. He held her black nightgown in his hands, feeling the material, the way it rustled and glided over his fingers. Then he pulled it on over his head.<p>

He heard Tina stifling a snicker, and it made him blush deeper, and somehow made his cock harder too. There was a rushing ocean sound in his ears as he pulled his arms through and pulled the elastic shoulder straps into place. The neckline was square and low, and showed the top of his chest.

The fabric of the nightgown was smooth, satiny, and he felt it brush against his skin all the way down his torso. He stroked his hands over his abdomen, bunching and pulling the soft silky cloth against himself, and lowered his hands to where he could feel it caressing his hard, sensitive erection. He closed his eyes and wrapped one fist around his cock, sliding the satin over it, shuddering and gasping at the sleek, slippery sensation. The other hand he smoothed down his thigh toward where the material stopped just above his knee.

He opened his eyes to look at Tina. She had her hand clamped over her mouth, and her grin reached all the way to her eyes. Her knees were up and her frilly black skirt was shamelessly pooled around her waist. Mike's breath hitched at the sight of her white panties and knee-length socks. She was blushing, and looking so brazen and so innocent at the same time.

"Do you want me to just watch," she said, "or should I be touching you?"

"_Oh,_ touch me." Mike got onto the bed and kneeled before her, and kissed her hard, holding her head with both his hands. Then he put enough space between them that she could slip her panties off and throw them over the side of the bed.

He pressed her to lean back against the wall, and shuffled forward until he was between her legs, pressed against her body. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and felt the vibration of her moan go through him. He felt her hands sliding over his waist to his back, gripping the silky nightgown in her delicate grasp.

He pulled the fabric up around his waist, so nothing was between them. He thrust forward against her, then back. His cock slid down her slit, the wetness there, and he drew himself up, pressing the head of his cock against her clit. She arched and moaned, shivering, bucking at the sensation. "Oh god, I love your cock."

"Tina..." Mike frowned, but kept thrusting against her, grunting. "Don't..."

She smiled, with her eyes closed and her breath hitching. "You don't want me to talk about your cock?"

"No." The slippery fabric was touching him everywhere, making him tingle, and Tina's wetness against him had him gasping. He gripped her thighs and pulled her away from the wall, so she was lying flat on the bed. The sudden forced movement made her squeak in surprise.

"What do you want me to say?" she said breathlessly.

He placed his elbows on the bed, bracketing her body with his arms. He rutted against her like an animal, spreading his legs, forcing hers further apart. He felt her hands sliding the satin of the nightgown down over his ass, rubbing it up and down. "Maybe if you could..." he panted, "compliment, the way I look..."

Tina bucked up against him, thrashing her head back and forth. "You are so sexy, and strong..."

"No." Mike pressed his lips against her chest, and kissed down her skin to her cleavage.

"You want different words?"

He sucked a hickey into the side of her breast, just visible above her shirt. "Mm."

"Hot? Gorgeous?" She moaned, and gripped his ass with her hands, still thrusting up with her hips. "Beautiful?"

He moaned and bucked hard, gracelessly on top of her.

"Pretty?"

"Oh _god_." He lost his rhythm and pounded against her mindlessly.

His solid cock against her clit made her gasp and jerk. "You're pretty. You're pretty," she panted.

His whole body arched and tensed, and he came, his cock throbbing against her, pulsing between her labia. Hot spurts of come spilled into the fabric of her skirt. He moaned and gasped and bucked harder against her. She ground up against him in quick jerky motions, making a high pitched sound in her throat and squirting hot liquid between her thighs. He felt it on his balls.

"Oh god I love you," he said. He kissed her chest.

She jerked upward again and moaned. "Ohh..."

Mike could feel her pulse in her clit, where he was still pressed against her. It thrummed hotly against his softening cock. He felt her slide the smooth material of the nightgown up across his lower back, as she gently stroked his body with her hands.

"I love _you_," she said. "_So much._"

"Sorry if we got your nightgown wet."

"That's ok. It's yours now."


	7. Chapter 7

"How can one person have so many pairs of plain black, white, and tan underwear? Don't you have anything cuter?" Kurt held yet another pair of all-black bikini briefs between his finger and thumb, dangling them over Tina's dresser drawer like they had cooties, before dropping them back in.

Tina sighed exaggeratedly. "Picky picky. Ok, here's some from when my _mom_ used to buy my underwear. Are these better?" She handed him some patterned purple ones.

"Oh my god, _polkadots_? I think Blaine will love them." Kurt grinned as he took them from her.

She started digging around in the very back of the drawer. "Here, have some plaid then, and some stupid little hearts... Actually just take all of these old ones, it's not like I ever wear them." She scooped up a small pile and dumped them on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Kurt. Picture me choosing, of my own free will, to wear _anything_ with a precious little cartoon kitty on it. Really. Picture it."

"Ok, point taken." Kurt grinned and looked through the twelve or so pairs of panties in the pile. One had pink lace and little bows. Another had sparkles. "Thanks a lot for this."

"No problem. But we seriously have to do that thing some time where I get to see the results."

"I _told_ you, that's only if Blaine is ok with it." Kurt looked at each pair in turn, and then started putting them into his backpack. Then he stood up straight again, and rocked back on his heels awkwardly. "So um... He also said something about a bra..."

Tina giggled.

* * *

><p>"Can I see my surprise yet?"<p>

"Not until your nails are dry Blaine. Here, let me see." Kurt looked at Blaine's painted fingernails closely, and pressed one with his thumb. It didn't seem sticky and it didn't look smudged. "Hm." He swiped his finger tips over the rest of Blaine's nails and they held up. "Actually you might be good now."

"Yay!"

"But you have to be really careful. Ok?"

"I promise."

"Ok. Take off your clothes."

Blaine gasped. "Oh. Is it a... _naked_ surprise?"

"I think you'll like it."

Blaine only hesitated a moment before he pulled his shirt over his head. He felt strange, standing shirtless in Kurt's bedroom, being watched, reaching for the button of his jeans and not being kissed at the same time. His heart was beating fast and he was already hard from the way Kurt had painted his nails so carefully, gently holding his fingers, ordering him to keep still afterward. He watched his fingers, with their feminine, dark red nails, as he undid his pants and pulled them down. He blushed, acutely aware of the way his underwear didn't really hide the shape of his erection at all.

He pulled his socks off along with his pants, and had a moment, upon seeing his burgundy toenails, when his breath hitched in his throat and he felt a thrill go through him. He had spent so much time lately hiding them since they'd been painted, he'd almost forgotten how they looked, so colourful and cute. He pulled his underwear down and off, and held his hands out, palm up, in a shrug. "Ok. Here I am."

Kurt was blushing, looking at Blaine's body. He stood up and got a bag out of his dresser, and dumped it out onto the bed. "Pick whatever you want." There was a selection of panties and one bra. "They're from Tina, but she's giving them to you, so you don't have to worry about, you know, returning them..."

Blaine climbed onto the bed and sunk his hands into the pile, scrunching the various panties in his hands and feeling the cloth. "I can't believe... Kurt, you're amazing." He was panting, and his cock was twitching.

"If this little experiment goes well, we can buy you something nicer," Kurt said. "Something high quality. You can pick them out for yourself next time."

"_These_ ones are nice..." Blaine dragged handfuls of panties up onto his body and stroked them over his skin.

"Blaine, these are cheap. Cotton-poly blend. Some of them are _faded_. She probably just threw them into the dryer -"

Blaine laid down on top of the pile of panties and bucked his hips, jerking his cock against them.

"_Seriously_?"

"I..." Blaine's face burned with colour and he stopped his movements, got up on his elbows and looked down at himself. "Uh."

"No, it's ok." Kurt laughed. "You can do that. I just didn't think that's what you wanted them for."

Blaine swallowed and mumbled, "I didn't either." He bucked down against them again.

Kurt sat on the bed next to him and stroked his hand down Blaine's back, and rested it on the curve of his ass. "It's ok. Keep going."

Blaine humped frantically against the bed some more, feeling his cock slide and press between the soft fabric of the panties. He reached his hand down beneath himself and gripped the cloth around his cock, tight in his fist. He groaned. "I don't really want - to come like this."

"You wanna try some on?"

"Yeah." Blaine panted. The muscles in his shoulders were tense, but his hips kept moving, slower now.

"C'mon, get up. Show me which ones you want to wear." Kurt patted Blaine's ass encouragingly.

Blaine got up onto his knees. He picked up and looked at each pair of panties in turn, until one pair in particular caught his attention and his face broke into a grin. "Oh god, the little _bows_!" He nearly stumbled in his haste to get off the bed and pull them on. He slid them up his legs and into place, and dragged one hand over his cloth-covered balls, and his hard cock, pressed flat, up toward his stomach.

The panties were white with pink lace trim, and two vertical lace lines down the front, one on each side, leading to the tops of his thighs. Each lace line ended with a little pink bow, right at the crease where his legs met his hips. He fingered the little bows, watching his hands as he did, and adjusted himself in the panties. They were tight. Not uncomfortably so, just a kind of constant pressure against his cock, holding it in place.

He felt desperate now, like he wanted to get off, fast and hard, humping against Kurt like a dog. It was difficult to move about normally, he was so tense with desire. He pressed the heel of his hand against his cock, through the panties, touching the delicate lace with his fingertips, and groaned and shut his eyes against the sight of his bright nails on his big hands, so masculine but so pretty.

Kurt had moved the remaining panties to the floor. "Do you want to wear the bra too?" He was sitting on the bed and holding it up, looking at it. It was purple.

"_Yes_." Blaine knelt on the bed before Kurt and held his hands out, so Kurt could slip the bra straps up his arms, over his shoulders. The bra didn't have wires or pre-formed cups or padding; it was just fabric, and it bunched over his chest, wrinkling with excess material. He traced the band around to his back with both hands and tried to clasp it closed, but he had never done it before and couldn't make the two sides hook together. "Could you...?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and took the two ends, got up on his knees and looked over Blaine's shoulder. He pulled tight, stretching the bra away from Blaine's back, so he could see what he was doing. He hooked it closed, then brought it gently back against Blaine's skin, so it wouldn't snap and hurt him. He stroked Blaine's back and kissed his cheek. "There. Good?" He backed up to look at him.

"Yeah." Blaine stroked his own chest through the fabric. His eyes fluttered at the sensation of the purple cloth against his nipples. He got a finger up under the bra to touch skin to skin, to feel the way the band squeezed tight around his knuckle. He brought his other hand down to fondle his cock.

Blaine moaned and threw himself down onto the bed beside Kurt, and flipped over onto his back. He thrust his hand into his panties and jerked off urgently, with one hand still on his chest. He kept his head raised so he could look down at himself. He could see his colourful toenails. The panties were stretched to their limit and his balls felt compressed and squeezed, and his hand had so little room in which to move. He was so close. "Oh god Kurt I'm gonna come."

Kurt pulled his shirt off, unzipped his pants and pulled his erection free. He got up onto all fours over Blaine. "You said you wanted to watch yourself touch me. With your nails painted."

Blaine gasped and moved his hand from his own cock to Kurt's. He moaned and bucked his hips up, seeking the friction he was suddenly denying himself. He gripped tight with his fist and stroked. "Please. Please." He could see flashes of the deep red nail polish as he twisted his wrist and swiped with his thumb.

Kurt reached into Blaine's panties, wrapped his fingers around Blaine's cock, and they stroked each other. Kurt breathed roughly and his body shook with the quick motions of his arm. "Blaine, are you sure? If you keep going, I'm going to come -"

"Yes. Kurt -"

"..._On_ you, I mean -"

"_Oh_, oh god..."

"Blaine, I'll get your bra wet -"

Blaine thrust his hips up. "_Yes_, come on me. Fuck. Come on my chest -"

"Nnh..." Kurt bit his lip. He pumped Blaine's cock faster, willing him to speed up as well. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips jerkily. "Blaine -"

"Yes. Yes. I love your hands on my cock. C'mon. I want your come on me."

Blaine gasped and his whole body jerked when he felt the first line of Kurt's come hitting his chest, almost up to his neck. He gritted his teeth and growled in frustration at Kurt's hand slowing and stuttering. More come streaked across his body, and Kurt sped up again, gasping and gripping tight. Blaine begged. "Keep going. Yes, fuck, yes, do it. I'm gonna come, I'm gonna -"

He watched Kurt's hand in his panties as he came, his cock pulsing, his whole body surging, the pink lace soaked through and getting wetter. He gasped and curled his pretty toes as Kurt stroked him through his orgasm. He raised his head up and kissed Kurt hard, panting through his nose and trying to press all his ecstasy and astonishment into Kurt with his tongue. He dropped his head back against the bed, one hand still around Kurt's cock, and slid the other hand around on his chest, playing with the wet come and the fabric of the bra, enjoying how sensitive his skin had become.

Kurt gave Blaine's cock one last squeeze and pulled away to flop onto the bed beside him. He was still panting. He laid his come-slick hand on his bare stomach, and turned his head to look at Blaine. "Good?"

"_God_ yes." Blaine grinned, and couldn't _stop_ grinning. "Thank you."

They laid there, smiling at each other, until their breathing had slowed and their hearts had stopped racing quite so fast.

Blaine leaned toward Kurt and kissed his cheek. "Remind me to thank Tina later."

"About that..." Kurt blushed. "There is a way you can thank her. It's completely up to you, but... She has a proposal for us."


	8. Chapter 8

"Which pair do you want to wear?" Kurt sorted through the small collection of panties he had dumped out onto Tina's bed. "The one with the little bows again?"

Blaine stripped off his shirt and pants, grinning, and kept his eyes trained on Kurt's hands as he examined the colourful fabric. "No." He shook his head. "I want to try the lace ones." He started blushing hotly as he fingered the waistband of his underwear, then, without looking at Mike and Tina, pulled them down. He was _naked_, in an unfamiliar house, in front of his friends. _Kurt's _friends, really. He was coursing with adrenaline, and his skin burned all over with the tummy-fluttering sensation of being so naked. He could feel a draft of cool air against his balls. Weird. Kurt held out the red lacy panties to him, and he took them.

He held the panties up, turned them around, figured out which side was the front, then bent down to step into them. He pulled them up his shins, over his knees, felt how soft they were over his thighs. They dragged against his dark leg hair all the way up. He pulled them onto his hips and adjusted the fabric over his cock. He smoothed his hands over the lace on his backside, thrilled at how revealing it was.

He looked down at himself. The mesh material really didn't leave anything to the imagination. His erection was so _obvious_, jutting out in front of him, visible through the lace. He couldn't resist fondling himself a little before he finally looked at Mike and Tina.

They were sitting at the head of the bed, snuggled against each other, leaning against the headboard. Mike was wearing a black silky nightgown, thick black eyeliner, and nothing else. Tina was blushing. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide, focused on Blaine, as she drew her hand up and down over Mike's thigh. Blaine tried not to stare at the shape of Mike's bulge through the loose, clingy satin material.

Blaine caught Mike's eye, and said "Can I try on your shoes?"

"You mean the heels?" Mike rubbed the back of his neck and breathed out a laugh against Tina's neck. "Go ahead."

Blaine sat down heavily onto the floor and pulled the shoebox toward himself. He took out the black high heels and slipped them on, one at a time. They were slightly big, but not by much. He stroked his hands up one foot, admiring the delicate shape of his ankle in this new position. He could see the bright red of his new favorite nail polish on the two toes that peeked out the end.

He gripped the edge of the bed and drew himself up into a stand. He laughed out loud and wobbled slightly before finding his balance. The sound of Kurt gasping made him look up. He swallowed hard and straightened his posture. "What?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smiled a pleased half-smile. "Your legs look really amazing right now."

Blaine looked down at the tense muscles of his calves and the tilt of his hips. "Yeah?" He turned around and strutted toward Tina's vanity table, hardly wobbling at all, and bent at the waist to inspect himself in the mirror, sticking his ass out as enticingly as he could. He ducked his head and grinned at Kurt's low whistle.

There were various types of make up laid out before him on the vanity, containers of eye shadow, blush, lip stick, and mascara. He touched and considered each one before settling on a clear lip gloss. He held it up and turned to raise his eyebrows questioningly at Tina, and she nodded enthusiastically, biting her lip.

Blaine stayed in that position, bent low, ass out, with his face close to the mirror. He unscrewed the lid and dipped his finger in, and used that finger to apply it. He traced around his bottom lip first, slowly, smoothly, then the top lip. It looked shiny, and slightly sparkly, and smelled like strawberries and sugar. He rubbed his fingers together, spreading the excess product around, then pressed his lips together, and delightedly parted them with a smacking sound. He considered trying the mascara, but didn't know how to do it and was too turned on to be patient.

In the mirror he saw Kurt approach him from behind. He felt Kurt's hand slide appreciatively up his back and fondle the hairs at the nape of his neck. "I like it," Kurt said.

"The lip gloss?"

Kurt tilted his head, considering. "You."

* * *

><p>Mike watched Blaine and Kurt make out in the middle of the room. He ducked his head down and said softly to Tina: "This is so weird."<p>

"What is?" Tina asked.

"They're acting like it's normal." He shifted on the bed, and thought about manually moving Tina's hand up from his thigh to his erection.

Tina squeezed his thigh. "What started all this anyway? For you?"

Mike tore his eyes away from Kurt and Blaine, and studied Tina's face. He said "Remember at camp, before we got together, when you caught me practicing my dancing after lights out that time?"

Tina giggled. "You were very hot. I watched you for like fifteen minutes before you noticed me."

"And the first thing you said when I saw you was 'beautiful.'"

"Your dancing is always beautiful."

Mike kissed her cheek. "I knew you were talking about the dancing, but - I pretended you were talking about me. I've never forgotten the way you said it either, you know, breathy, like you were sighing. I still think about it a lot. And... Ever since that night, I thought: how amazing would it be if I could make you react like that just by looking the way I look? So I started thinking, like, all the time, about being beautiful. I mean I've thought about it before, but that really kind of solidified things. I wanted to be pretty."

Tina squeezed his leg again and leaned her head against his shoulder as she kept her eyes on Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's head was tilted up slightly, as Blaine was just a little taller than him now, in the heels.

Mike cleared his throat. "I remember, the first time you masturbated in front of me, it was amazing. You came three times, and it looked like it felt _so good_. It looked incredible. And ever since then I've wanted to feel what that feels like. I started thinking more and more about what it would be like to be a girl, and feel things that intensely, and have multiple orgasms, and be so beautiful. And when we were assigning roles for Rocky Horror, I volunteered for Frank-N-Furter because I wanted the clothes. Because. I mean. Well, you know why."

"Stockings, corsets, garters, heels..." She grinned.

"Yeah. It seemed like the best way to be the prettiest I could be. I can't even tell you how much it turns me on."

"All because I said your dancing was beautiful?"

"Well, there's probably more to it. But that sticks out as a pretty defining moment for me."

"Don't worry. You're always gorgeous to me," she said.

"Yeah?"

She giggled, and turned to face him. "Yeah." She kissed him hard and got up onto her knees to straddle him. "Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Oh god, it's so <em>puffy<em>! I love it." Blaine's voice was slightly muffled from inside Tina's closet. He emerged with a black dress with a crinkly skirt, puffed out on all sides by its many taffeta petticoats.

"Ok, _that _one you can try on," Tina said, still on Mike's lap but with her torso turned toward Blaine. "No shoulders for you to bust out of, and it has laces so we can make it wider if we need to."

The dress made a whispery shooshing sound as Blaine waltzed around the room with it, grinning like a loon.

"Could you be _more _of a dork?" Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling fondly.

"This is the best idea ever," Blaine said, smiling at Tina. "I can't believe this is a favour for _you_, when _I'm _the one that gets to wear your clothes."

He pulled the dress over his head and straightened out the skirt ruffles. It was strapless and the body of it felt stiff under his arms. He started zipping up the side but it was too tight around his ribs, so Kurt untied and loosened the laces. He zipped it closed, and adjusted it to fit, loose enough around his ribs, but tight around the chest, where he was flatter than the intended wearer. In the end it looked almost perfect. Kurt tied the knot at the top of Blaine's back, and kissed his shoulder.

"Can you do something for me?" Kurt asked.

"Anything."

He turned Blaine to face the bed, and bent to run his hand up Blaine's leg under the skirt. "Bend over and put your hands on the bed."

Blaine did as he was told.

"Lower. Onto your elbows. But keep your knees straight."

Blaine stepped a little closer to the bed and bent at the waist, with his back straight and his head down.

"Lower."

"Kurt -"

"See if you can lay your chest on the bed without bending your knees."

"I -" Blaine shifted his weight from foot to foot, and lowered his shoulders slowly, until they were lower than his waist. He felt ridiculous, with his ass in the air and his feet pointed like a Barbie doll. He turned his face to the side and went even lower, until he could rest on the bed. He breathed sharply through his nose and waited.

He felt Kurt's hand stroking up the inside of his thigh, lifting the ruffly skirt and revealing his lace-covered ass. He could feel Kurt's breath on the skin between his legs. He closed his eyes and shifted a little, wishing for friction against his cock. Kurt's hands were everywhere, rubbing his thighs, his hips, the cheeks of his ass, sneaking forward between his legs to fondle the lace panties and brush against his balls.

Blaine could hear the creaking of the bed as Mike and Tina moved together, and Tina's soft murmurs in Mike's ear. He could tell she wasn't saying what Mike wanted. When she called Mike the prettiest boy she's ever seen, and Mike grumbled a sound of frustration, Blaine raised his head to interrupt them, exasperated.

"Tina, just - Tell your girlfriend how pretty she is and how bad you want her pussy."

Tina stopped her movements, and twisted around to look at Blaine. Her lips were parted and her eyes were wide. "I -" She looked back at Mike. "Is that what you want?"

Mike lowered his eyes, blushing hard. "Uh. I'm."

Blaine could feel Kurt's strong hands still rubbing and touching his ass. He gasped as quietly as he could.

Tina asked "It's just a kink thing, right?"

"Yes," Mike whispered.

"Because if it's more than that, it's ok..."

"It's not."

"You can tell me. If you're actually, you know, a girl, or..."

"I know. But I'm not."

"Ok."

"Ok."

She kissed him hungrily, then said: "So, you're a pretty girl."

Blaine felt the mattress shift under his chest as Mike jerked against Tina.

"And you have a pussy?"

"Ungh..."

"You want me to lick it?"

"Yes. Yes."

"Lift up your dress, beautiful. Let me see."

"Yes, oh god..."

Blaine was panting, listening in, rocking his hips uselessly against the air, when all at once Kurt stopped touching him and stood up straight. "Up. Get on your knees," Kurt said.

Blaine laid there for just a moment, disoriented, breathing hard and listening to his blood rushing in his ears, then scrambled up off the bed to kneel in front of Kurt. He sat back on his feet and felt the heels of his shoes pressing against his ass. The crinolines of his skirts pooled around him and crinkled on his lap. He groped eagerly at Kurt's pants, undoing the button and zipper as quickly as he could.

The first thrust of Kurt's cock into his mouth was enthusiastic and forceful. Blaine wrapped a hand around the base to protect his throat, and licked wetly and messily at the tip until it became clear that Kurt wanted total control. Blaine made a tight seal with his lips and took the thrusting eagerly, moaning and palming his cock through his skirt. Kurt's hands pulled sharply at his curls. He could hear Mike and Tina rocking together and gasping.

Blaine was surprised by Kurt pulling out of his mouth. He tried to follow with his lips, but his head was being held back by the hair. He desperately stroked himself as he watched Kurt jerking off right in front of his face. The slick slapping sound and the quick jerky motion of Kurt's arm were so close, so urgent. He looked up to see Kurt's head tilted back, the length of his neck exposed. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Blaine, Blaine, I'm gonna -"

Blaine felt Kurt's grip tighten in his hair, stinging sharply, and suddenly lines of come were splashing across his face, over his cheek, his chin, his tongue. His own orgasm overtook him in a rush of sensation, waves of pleasure surging through him as he rocked his hips up against his palm, curled his toes in his high heeled shoes, and threw his head back, fighting against Kurt's grasp.

He felt the pulsing and surging of his cock under all those pretty crinolines. He inhaled suddenly and sharply, and licked his lips - strawberry sweetness and bitter come. He opened his eyes when he felt Kurt's fingers rubbing the slipperiness across his skin. He was still panting and buzzing with aftershocks when their eyes met. Kurt smiled down at him. "So hot."

* * *

><p>Blaine could hear Mike and Tina moaning softly and whispering, coming down from their own orgasms. Then Tina laughed and spoke loud enough to be heard: "Ok, I get it now. I get it."<p>

Blaine grinned up at Kurt and nuzzled against his hand. "Do _you _get it?"

Kurt blushed, still panting, and tilted his head. "I... Ok. You have some very nice... assets."

Blaine snorted.

"Which I can appreciate in revealing clothes of all types. I mean feel free to wear tight pants. But the lace is good too." Kurt knelt down to kiss Blaine's lips, then realized how messy that was and wiped his mouth with his hand.

Tina chimed in. "Yes, definitely don't give up on tight pants." She laughed again and kissed Mike with a loud smacking sound. "We should do more roleplay stuff. I've always wanted to be with a girl, and this was totally the best of both worlds."

Mike sighed "I love you."

Blaine watched them snuggle for a moment, then turned to Kurt. "So this was all ok? For you?"

Kurt nodded, looking thoughtful. "Definitely ok. Even if it hadn't turned out to be as good for me as it was, it would still be ok. I love doing things for you." He kissed Blaine's neck, smiling. "Any time you want something new, you should always let me know. Ok?"

Blaine gazed at Kurt's blushing face, still feeling after-glowy and sated, and whispered into Kurt's ear: "Thank you."


End file.
